Speech valves are known from the prior art. These are attached, e.g. to a tracheostoma cannula or a tracheostoma bandage, so that people without vocal chords can speak by means of a voice prosthesis. By actuating the speech valve, air is conducted through a voice prosthesis, which is disposed in a fistula between the trachea and the esophagus. If the vocal chords are still present, the air must not escape the tracheal cannula before it reaches the vocal chords.
A speech valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,058A, which can be closed by means of a pressure impulse resulting from the respiration of the patient, thus enabling the patient to speak. Unfortunately, these valves have not proven to be particularly reliable.
WO 95/17138 A proposes that the speech valve be combined with an artificial nose. This artificial nose is a filter that traps the moisture and heat in the exhaled air, and moistens and heats the air flowing into the tracheal cannula.
EP 1 077 658 B1 describes a voice valve having a filter, wherein the voice valve has an elastic housing, or an elastic valve element, respectively, and the housing, or valve element can be deformed, e.g. by means of finger pressure, such that a housing part bears on a valve seat, and the valve is closed thereby.